Parents for a Day
by AlexxyDemon1702
Summary: When Luka decides to go have the day off after recording, she leaves Luki to take care of little Lulu, their younger sister who Luka has raised on her own. Luki does not know what to do, so he called his boyfriend Mikuo to help him out. Little did they know how full of surprises will the day be when they turned into Parents for a Day.


**So, Haii! XD I know I practically ditched **_**You have me magnetized **_** But I will update soon. ****Meanwhile, I'll leave ya with this! It's gonna be a cute little two-shot. Formerly titled: Babysitting ain't so bad after all.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-

Luki walked behind his twin sister, unable to process the whole situation she was explaining.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to stay home on a Saturday to babysit Lulu while you record and go party with your friends?"Luki asked, looking with a serious look on his face at Luka, who simply shrugged as she put on her boots.

"I'm not asking you for permission, Luki, I'm ordering you to. Please, just for today. You know Lulu is like my daughter and I never leave her out of my sight, but I wanna relax, at least for today, please. I swear, I just want to relax." Luka said, straightening herself up.

Luki sighed heavily. God, how he hated when Luka was right. She was practically raising Lulu after their parents went awfully ill and Luki never dared to even look at the child, thinking it wasn't his business.

It wasn't that Luki didn't love his baby sister, he was fond of her, but Luki was scared of changes and the idea of another member of the family entering his very closed social circle didn't appeal him at all. Despite all that, he treated the girl perfectly, whenever he talked to her.

"Fine, I'll take care of her. Guess I'll cancel the date with Mikuo for tonight."

Luka smiled at him.

"You know, Lulu loves Mikuo, so you could just invite him over and have a good time with him." Luka suggested and Luki smiled.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Luka nodded and hugged him.

"Tell Lulu I love her and the emergency numbers are on the fridge, she eats exactly at ten thirty and goes to play. After, please make sure she takes a shower and eats her lunch at one thirty. Then, let her play some more, shower her again and slip her on her pijamas, fix dinner by eight and make her brush her teeth after so she could go to sleep at nine o' clock. Got it? And feed Tako Luka and put her in the bowl. No making sushi with it, understood?" Luka said and Luki pouted.

"Yes, big sis."

Luka smirked.

"Good, I'm off now, later!" She said and closed the door behind her, leaving a grumbling Luki behind.

"Oh, fuck. It's gonna be a long day with the stupid shrimp or squid or whatever." He said quite loudly and it caught Lulu's attention.

"Please do not swear, Mama Luka says that's wrong." A tiny voice said from behind and Luki turned, surprised.

There was little Megurine Lulu in her baby blue colored pijamas and holding her teddy bear in her hand.

"Hey, Lulu. Um, sorry. Didn't mean to swear in front of you. Umm…" He didn't talk much with Lulu, so he had no idea what was he supposed to say to the young girl.

"Where's Mama Luka? Why are you talking to me? I want Mama Luka." The girl said and though she was almost seven years old, she acted way younger for her age.

"Luka went to record some songs and go out with her friends. I have to talk to you because I don't have another choice and I can't do anything to bring 'Mama Luka' back right now. She'll be back late." Luki said and Lulu pouted.

"I don't like you much. You barely talk to me and swear a lot."

Luki looked shocked, mad and baffled as he stared at the little girl.

"I do not swear a lot. Don't be a liar. I don't wanna fight with you." Luki said, putting authority over the kid.

Lulu half-smirked at him and walked closer to him, provoking him.

"I bet Mama Luka would believe me over someone like you." She said and that was the end of the line for Luki.

Lulu may be like a daughter to Luka, but Luka was his twin sister and their relationship was stronger than anything in the world.

Controlling the urge to scream at the child, he sighed.

Lulu was enjoying the whole show, making Luki miserable, until he opened his mouth and said:

"You're one stupid and bitchy little girl, you know that? Always depending on Luka and 'Mama Luka this, Mama Luka that.' Well, guess what? You got another thing coming. My bond with Luka will always, remember it! Always be better that anything she feels for you! I'll make sure Luka hates you and leaves you just as much as I hate you and leave you like Ma and Pa did when you were born!"Luki all but screamed at the young girl and rubbed his temples in distress.

"M-Ma and Pa left me because they hate me?" Lulu asked and Luki turned to look at her.

"Get out of my sight, Lulu." He said simply.

He knew he had lied to the kid. Their parents truly loved her, but the second they saw Lulu had the talent to sing like her siblings, they sent her away to Japan with the Megurine. After their mother fell ill, his father didn't think he was able to take care of Lulu, so he did what he thought best, he left Luka and Luki as her tutors and tried to move on with his life, always asking about the Megurine brothers' status and whatnot.

Lulu rushed to her room, tears welled up in her caramel colored eyes as she slammed her door shut. She fell to the bed, sobbing hysterically at the idea of Luka hating her and the words replaying in her mind:

_I'll make sure Luka hates you and leaves you just as much as I hate you._

Never had she in her life felt so empty and saddened. Luki finally admitted he hated her.

Meanwhile, Luki was trying to understand why was the reason he couldn't express his love correctly to the youngest Megurine. He didn't particularly hate her, but didn't love her either, just in between. If he were to give his life to someone, it would be either to Mikuo, his boyfriend or Luka, his twin sister. Lulu wasn't his priority at all.

An hour passed and Lulu was nowhere in sight. He tried banging at her door, but still, no response.

He had cleaned Tako Luka's disgusting mess of ink and fed it and still, no signal of life coming from Lulu.

He decided in calling the only person able to help him: his boyfriend, Mikuo.

He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited patiently.

One ring, two rings, three rings…

"Come on, come on, pick up!" He chanted, hoping he would answer.

"_H-hello"_A squeaky like voice answered and Luki smirked. Mikuo was always such a big baby all the time.

"Hey, babe, it's me. I was gonna say I can't go to our date, I'm babysitting Lulu and Luka's disgusting pet." He shuddered as he remembered all the disgusting ink wandering in that dark room. He should just make sushi with it.

"_Oh, it's okay. I'm actually busy taking care of Miku's pet, Hachune. So, I wasn't able to go either. Do you need help over there?"_

Luki smiled, attempting to tease his boyfriend as much as possible.

"Need help where, Mikuo?" He said with a seductive and silky voice.

He could feel the other blushing on the other line.

"_Sh-shut up, you stupid pervert! You know what I meant!"_

"Don't worry, I got it. Yeah, I kind of do. Lulu hates my guts right now, so I need help right away."

"_Don't worry, I'll be right there. Let me grab Hachune and I'll go right away. Love you." _He said and the line went dead.

Luki paced around in an edgy manner as he waited upon his boyfriend's arrival. Not a few seconds later, Lulu came out of her room.

Luki rushed towards her, tripping over his own words trying to apologize.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Lulu. I didn't mean to explode like that and say those awful things. Please, forgive me. I-I didn't mean to make you cry and say that Ma and Pa hated you. They love you, I'm sure about it and so does Luka." He finally rushed out, clearly ashamed.

Lulu just stared at him with her eyes full of hurt and wretchedness, not a word was spoken.

Boy, he screwed up this time.

Just then, a knock on the door brought them back to reality, both jolting in surprise and as Luki turned to answer the door, another door was slammed again, signaling Lulu was back in her room in seclusion once more.

He sighed and opened the door, to see Mikuo holding the pet that resembled his older sister.

"Hey, you alright?" Mikuo asked and Luki shrugged, looking sad and down.

"Not really. I said horrible things to Lulu and she won't talk to me. God, Luka is going to chop my head off. I'm fucked." He said and his boyfriend set the pet down and hugged him lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'll make her feel okay. Just wait here." He said and handed him Hachune as he ran up the flight of stairs.

Luki sighed as he looked at Miku's pet. Seriously, what kind of twisted thing did the Megurine and the Hatsune girls had for freakishly weird pets? Hachune was just like Miku, only with that shocked stupid look permanently on her face and Tako Luka was similar as if it was his sister's decapitated head, but it was just a disgusting squid.

Slowly, he went to the room that belonged to Luka's pet and without thinking it twice, threw the other pet in, shutting the door behind him. He went down the stairs to wait for Mikuo to finish talking with Lulu, hoping he could convince the girl that Luki was truly sorry.

Mikuo knocked on the door gently and heard no reaction of anybody. He knocked harder and still nothing. He sighed heavily.

"Lulu, it's Mikuo. Open up, please. I just want to talk to you, like we always do." Mikuo said, hoping she would listen and react to his voice.

Fortunately for him, seconds later, the door opened to reveal a Lulu with bloodshot eyes from so much crying.

Mikuo bit his lip and only lifted the little girl into his arms as she shook with each shattering sob.

"There, there. Come on, let's go inside." He said as he pulled her into a soft hug and walked to her room.

She sniffled and sobbed even after Mikuo laid her on the bright pink and blue lacelike bed and he sat down as well.

"Okay, mind telling me what's up?" He asked and she curled next to him.

"Luki hates me." Lulu stated simply.

Mikuo shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"I don't think that's true, baby girl. You know your big brother can't hate you, who can hate you?" He smile but quickly faded when the girl didn't laugh.

"Luki never liked me. I know that. I know he doesn't like it when I'm around Mama Luka and that I am sometimes mean, but that does not mean I hate Luki."She explained and Mikuo hugged her tighter.

"He's sorry, y'know. He said he didn't mean to make you feel bad at all. Well, he kinda did, but… Oh, you understand!"He exclaimed and the little girl giggled at the silliness of the boy.

He laughed freely as well and smiled before the magical question popped into his head.

"So, do you forgive him?"

Lulu smirked before answering.

"Only if you two does me a little favor."

Mikuo gulped thickly. This didn't look good.

"What's that?"He choked out.

The little girl giggled and replied with a 'You'll see'.

Sometimes, Lulu could scare the hell outta ya.


End file.
